ESCAPE
by AlongForTheRide
Summary: Kate is running with Sawyer and Alex, but something is just not right. Post I Do.
1. Scene 1 Decisions

Disclaimer: Lost is by no means mine, nor the character in this story.

Ok this scene takes place post "I Do". I just went off of what I saw on the preview we got. That's why I have them running with Alex.

ESCAPE

Scene 1 (Decisions)

Kate felt the weight of the rain pouring down on them as she and Sawyer ran out of the "Other's" captivity and into the jungle. There was an even heavier weight that she felt—this one was in her heart. She was lagging behind. Something was pulling her back—an aching feeling, that something was just not right. Kate found herself not running anymore.

Sawyer noticed and called out to Alex, who was guiding them, to stop.

Kate didn't see the point in all this running if there was in fact another island. Kate wanted some answers on where they were being led to, "Where are we going?" She asked looking suspiciously at Alex.

"We have to keep moving. There's a boat. You can use it to get back to your camp." Alex said with urgency.

"What about Jack? What will they do to him?" Kate asked in a demanding voice.

"He's in surgery with Ben—I don't think they'll hurt him—but I can't protect you against Pickett."

"Which is why we need to keep moving", Sawyer stated looking steadily at Kate.

Kate nodded in affirmation and they began to run again. But Kate had already made up her mind and started moving in the opposite direction. Back to Jack—if she could find him.


	2. Scene 2 Pay Back

Okay here we go with Scene 2 (Pay Back)

It had been 30min. since Jack last spoke to Kate and still no response. He was getting worried, they should be close now. He just hoped that she was safe, and far away from this place. He needed to think, needed to get out of that room, gain some clarity about his next move. He didn't want to look at "their" intense stares anymore. Jack pushed through the doors of the operating room and into the vacant hallway. Juliet was not far behind him.

"Jack, what are you doing? You and I both know this isn't going to work." She said coming closer to his vicinity.

"What the hell do you care? Your getting what you want—aren't you?" He shouts. "Or is this another one of your mind games—some sort of test? Is that what this is, a test?!"

"Jack… this isn't how it was supposed to be", Juliet said calmly, while pulling out the gun she had hidden under her surgical robe. "But since it is—you leave me no choice. Let's go." She said starkly without emotion. Her gun was pointed at Jacks chest. She locked the doors behind her to the operation room while keeping her eyes and gun aimed steadily at Jack.

"What about Ben, he'll die if I don't…"

"That doesn't matter anymore Jack" Juliet interrupted, "now walk."

Jack's heart sank into his stomach; he no longer had the upper hand. His fate now lay in Juliet's hands. He had no other choice but to do what she said. So he began to walk as instructed. But Jack wasn't about to go quietly.

"You said before that Ben was dangerous, but you're the dangerous one. You're the one who planned his murder, and now you're gonna kill me too. What did he do to you to make it come down to this?" Jack asked trying to pry some answers out of her.

"Ben lost his focus, he forgot about the importance of our mission. What we have all given our lives for."

"And what's that?" Jack asked dryly as he turned to face Juliet. "Just what is it that you are doing, that justifies the murdering of so many people?" Jack searched her face for some sort of remorse or emotion in response to what he just said, but she just gave him a smile.

"Jack, there are things in this world that are bigger and more important, than you and I. Now keep moving. We're almost there."

They had left the Hydra station walked through the jungle and emerged onto a beach where there was a dock and a small row boat tied to the side of it. Juliet led Jack onto the pier. "Get in", Juliet ordered.

"Where are we going Juliet?"

"Get in Jack" she said slowly her tone growing impatient.

"You wanna go, go. But I'm not getting in unless you tell me where we're going first." He said sternly.

Juliet was showing no signs of intimidation, but relinquished the information. "We're going to your camp." Juliet paused as Jack got into the boat. He had a confused and concerned look on his face. Juliet continued, "I have some unfinished business to settle. Do you remember Ethan? He was my husband." For the first time Jack saw his first real sign of emotion from her. She had a sad look on her face and tears were beginning to form. Her sadness quickly transformed into anger and hatred. "And you… your people killed him!" she shouted at him angrily.

"He kidnapped Claire, Juliet!" Jack shouted back in defense. "We were only trying to protect…"

"I don't care. That baby was supposed to be mine…ours." Juliet broke into tears.

Jack shook his head in disbelief of what he was hearing. "What do you want? Revenge?"

"I want him back!" Juliet shouted, and started to regain her composure. "But you can't give me that now can you?" She said quietly, bitterly, her gun still pointing at Jack, his hands bent at the elbows, slightly raised in the air.

A shot rang out causing Jack to flinch, he pause for a moment. Juliet collapsed forward into Jacks arms. He watched as the life faded from her teary eyes, then looked up to see who the shooter was.

It was Kate.


	3. Scene 3 Just Go

Scene 3 (Just Go)

Kate ran onto the pier "You alright?" She asked with concern.

Jack looked at her for a moment before he spoke, trying to process everything that had just happened. "How did you know where I was?"

"You must have been holding the receiver button down on the radio—I couldn't talk—but I could hear everything that was happening. That's how I found you."

Jack looked down at his hand. It was clenched tightly around the radio. He hadn't realized it until now. He loosened his grip on it letting it fall to the boat's floor. That's not what he had wanted. She put her life in more danger by following him. Jack grew angry at her stubbornness.

"I thought I told you to run Kate."

"I couldn't leave you Jack. Not like this." She paused and pushed back the tears. "Now let's go" She said sternly. Kate reached down trying to lift Juliet's body out of the boat.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"We need this boat to get off this Island. Alex and Sawyer are waiting—we need to go now." Kate said with a sense of urgency.

Jack didn't comply and got out of the boat. Kate grew angry with frustration. She stood in front of him to block him from leaving the dock. Her palms came up to his chest in protest. "This is our only way back to the other island. They brought us to a different Island. Jack please, just…"

Jack grabbed her elbows to hold her at a distance. The pain he felt was too much, the closer she came to him the closer he was to loosing it. Then he stopped. He looked into her eyes, she was searching his face for answers—answers he didn't know himself. "Do I mean anything Kate? I mean to you."

"Jack…" Kate dropped her head lowering her gaze from his.

"Do I mean anything to you?" He repeated forcing her to look at him "I need to know."

Tears formed in Kate's eyes, her chin quivering, "Yes Jack…. You always have." She said as her tears fell.

Jack looked away painfully. "Just go Kate. I'm not going."

"Jack, I'm not leaving you here!"

Jack went to the boat and lifted Juliet's body out of the boat and placed her on the dock. He started to walk past Kate in the opposite direction, when she grabbed his hand to stop him.

"It was your first solo operation in residency… on a 16 year old girl. And after 13 hours of surgery you ripped her dural sac. You were so scared, but you knew you had to deal with it, so you let the fear in… but only for five seconds. So you counted. One—two—three—four—fi…"

Before she could finish Jack surprised Kate with a kiss, a kiss with so much force it would have knocked her down, if it hadn't been for Jack's arms holding her steady, assuring her that she wouldn't. Tears streamed down her eyes. She didn't stop him.

The kiss ended with them both breathless. There were tears forming in Jacks eyes.

"I am so sorry for what is happening. For whatever it was that they put you through—it's my fault—and I've got to make it right again, for all of us. For you Kate. So you have to listen to me and leave Kate; leave this place… for me."

"No! How can things possibly be right by you staying here?"

"If I go back and stabilize Ben, he'll take me back…back home, and I can get help! They'll come and rescue you and everyone."

Kate shakes her head in disbelief. "I just killed one of them! Jack, do you honestly think they will just let you go? They were just about to kill you and Sawyer—our lives mean nothing to them. If you stay here Jack, you'll die."

"That's just a risk I have to take." Jack said as he let his grip on Kate go.

A silence fell between them, when finally Jack broke it. "Goodbye Kate" He said as he sadly turned to leave.

Kate wasn't going to let it end this way, not after all they had been through, and with his back to her Kate hit Jack over his head with her gun, knocking him unconscious.

Kate caught him before he hit the ground and whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry Jack, but it's a risk I cannot take."

Finis

Ok so that's all I have, for now. I hope you enjoyed it. As always your reviews are valued and greatly appreciated.

AlongForTheRide.


End file.
